


do you trust me?

by kagehinataboke



Series: kagehina one-shots [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:35:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagehinataboke/pseuds/kagehinataboke
Summary: Kageyama sets a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. “we’re going to win, Hinata. from now on; each battle, no matter how difficult—we’re going to win it.” he grins. “do you trust me?”Hinata places his hand over Kageyama’s, accepting the new promise. “obviously.”— a kagehina one-shot





	do you trust me?

They’ve worked toward this for as long as Kageyama can remember, which is why it’s so hard fo believe that they’ve finally made it. Standing on a national stage always seemed like such a distant dream, and he almost can’t handle the excitement of actually setting foot on the huge, polished court.

Hinata’s eyes are shining like they do when he’s overjoyed, and the sight of him is far more breathtaking than the court.  _“We’re here, Kageyama,”_  his proud gaze seems to shout. _“We’ve made it.”_  They’re standing on a court with the most talented players in Japan— _together_. It really does feel like a dream.

Of course, they’ve still got work to do: they can still soar even higher. After this, Kageyama is confident that they can conquer much higher obstacles.  _“As long as I’m here, you’re invincible.”_ The words hold true, even now. He never knew how far those words would carry him—carry  _both_  of them. It was an inadvertent promise that they’d always remain together, pushing each other to their limits over and over again.

“It smells different than a normal court.” Hinata appears beside him, his legs trembling with anticipation.

“Are you nervous?” Kageyama asks, even though he already knows the answer.

“No.” Hinata smiles in that intense way that never fails to send shivers down his spine. “I’m not.”

“Good.” Kageyama sets a hand on his shoulder, squeezing gently. “We’re going to win, Hinata. From now on; each battle, no matter how difficult— _we’re going to win it._ ” He grins. “Do you trust me?”

Hinata places his hand over Kageyama’s, accepting the new promise. “Obviously.”

The words drive them forward, onto the court and into the real fight. None of the usual nerves are present: Kageyama feels nothing but eerie calm. He sends the ball up again and again; and again and again, Hinata spikes it. They’ve never played so perfectly before: truly a pair of monsters. Kageyama can feel excitement tingling in his fingertips each time they make contact with the ball. Now more than ever, he thinks, volleyball is really  _fun_.

At match point on the second set—23-24—he isn’t scared. There’s adrenaline coursing though his veins. Hinata is calling for him, just like he always does. Kageyama barely feels the ball in his hands; barely registers the solid  _whack!_ of Hinata’s palm against it, or the deafening applause when it smacks against the floor on the other side of the court.

Before he can fully realize that they’ve just won— _they’ve won_ —Hinata is colliding into him. Kageyama has barely enough energy to grab him and swing him around, feeling Hinata’s legs around his waist, a bright laugh echoing in his ears. This, he thinks faintly, is what victory feels like.

The momentum of the win sends Hinata spinning around once more, and then Kageyama’s kissing him—kissing every inch of his face that he can reach. Joy, relief, excitement, disbelief: there’s no room for anything negative in the cocktail of emotions running through him. He breaks away once to fully appreciate the moment before he kisses Hinata again; straight on, so nobody can possibly miss it.

Volleyball is joyful and exciting and nerve-wracking—but Hinata? Hinata is all of those things, and so much more. Hinata is, in simple terms,  _love_.


End file.
